<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise Gift by Synergetic_Prose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084023">Surprise Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose'>Synergetic_Prose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post S2 AU, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Princess Allura (Voltron), Shiro's B Day, Shiro's bayard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:20:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro grunted as he climbed up the mountain. "This isn't a mission is it?"</p><p>Allura smiled congenially. </p><p>Or: Allura has a surprise gift for Shiro's birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro grunted as he followed Allura up the mountain.</p><p>“We are almost there!” Allura cheerfully called up above him.</p><p>They were climbing at dusk on a planet he’d not seen before but Allura knew judging by how easily she led them up the mountainside. He still didn’t know the details of the mission but Allura was adamant they stay on schedule. His black gloved hand gripped some dark navy rock handle as he hoisted himself up. Thank goodness his Paladin armor was lightweight.</p><p>“Need a hand?”</p><p>He looked up to see her crouched down, her arm stretched out for his hand. He took it. She easily pulled him up one handed.</p><p><em>Wow</em>.</p><p>His cheeks were warm. He was sure he was blushing but he couldn’t help being amazed by her strength. He got up on his feet and took a moment to look where they came from. The three suns on this planet were spaced out, slowly making their descent past the horizon -</p><p>“Two suns down,” Allura took his hand. “Quickly now, before the third sinks down.”</p><p>Shiro let out a surprised sound as she tugged him along. He quickly matched her speed but kept his gloves hand in hers.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me what this mission is.”</p><p>Allura took another look at the sky and hurried along faster. “You won’t know if we don’t hurry.”</p><p>She let go of his hand to feel along a rock wall. Shiro crossed his arms in a contemplative second.</p><p>“This isn’t a real mission is it?”</p><p>Allura let out a sound of triumph instead of answering. “I need your bayard.”</p><p>He materialized it into his hand. She gestured him over with an impatient hand.</p><p>“What’s going on Allura?”</p><p>“Shiro,” she softly groaned. “Do you not trust me?”</p><p>“Well, there was that one time…”</p><p>“Takashi!”</p><p>“Of course I trust you.” His chuckled. “You know I’m teasing.”</p><p>“I do,” she huffed, “and I am not pleased.”</p><p>“Ok, I’ll pause for now.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “What form do I need?”</p><p>“Lucky for you, we are short on time or else I’d pout longer.” Allura primly sniffed. “We need the energy blade.”</p><p>The bayard shifted into a white blade with glowing ultraviolet light around the edges. Shiro lifted it up. The bayard vibrated faintly in his hand. He moved it closer to the wall. Glowing blue markings partially appeared.</p><p>“You need to strike in the middle where the crevice is.”</p><p>“I see it.”</p><p><em>I don’t know <b>why</b> I need to</em>, he added mentally. But when your girlfriend can yeet you clear across a room with one arm, sometimes asking wasn’t worth it. Not when he was about to find out what all of this was for soon enough.</p><p>He gripped the pommel with two hands and swiped downwards. The energy strike spread out and was absorbed in the rock wall like ink on paper. Markings etched in the wall appeared briefly and then sank back into the rock.</p><p>“Ok,” he slowly voiced out.</p><p>“You’re rather impatient,” Allura amusedly replied.</p><p>“I’m just -“</p><p>Whatever he was going to say drifted away as the rock wall rumbled and split apart.</p><p>“It’s a door.”</p><p>“Yes.” Allura took his hand. “It’s best to get there from the start.”</p><p>He let her pull him along as he curiously looked around the inside. It was smooth metal, similar to the metal work in the castle of Lions.</p><p>“Stand here.” She held their hands out over an orb. “The last sun should be setting soon…”</p><p>He looked upwards with her at a circular viewing window. The sky was getting darker - their hands glowed. He quickly looked back down to see the orb lit up with white light.</p><p>Then that light shot out all around them in tiny specks. Shiro gaped as he looked around them. He lifted a hand up without realizing it and touched a formation of something.</p><p>The formation lit up and pranced around, tossing its long ears around.</p><p>“They’re constellations,” Shiro widely smiled as he touched another one.</p><p>It fluttered its starry wings and soared around the room like a cluster of shooting stars.</p><p>“None that you know, but I thought this observatory would interest you.” Allura bit her lip. “Is this a good day of your birth gift, my love?”</p><p>He squeezed her hand. “It’s perfect.”</p><p>She jutted out her cheek expectantly. He chuckled and leaned over, kissing her right on her marking. Then he tilted her face to give her a proper kiss.</p><p>Shiro then held her hand while he tapped on other constellations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes I get the idea of a good title and other times my muse checks out. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>